Late night caller
by HighlyFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: Draco has a problem that he knows only one person can fix and so Hermione, the late night caller is called upon yet as she remembers her old enemy will he remember her ? Smut, Lemons, bondage etc. review :D new pen name, was Light1290 now HFP
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all revamping late night caller, still the same old light1290 just a different pename :) now enjoy HFP**

 **10.47pm** , Draco sat in his dark room looking at the blackened door, awaiting the knock he knew was coming. His eyes wandered around the lush hotel room the company had provided, it was the same as all the other, and they all faded into one another, after he travelled from hotel to hotel.

He looked back down at his hands that were folded together in his lap. He swallowed down the uncomfort in his throat, but he had to do this.

It had been getting really bad lately, he couldn't, work, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't concentrate on anything and his work was declining because of it, and he had to keep his work… because his work was everything, it was all he had….

He moved on from this thought because it was painful to think about, but he was going to do what he had to do, even if it slightly discussed him.

10.49pm, He knew his co-workers won't judge him, they were probably doing the same exact thing at the moment but Draco didn't like to admit that he had couldn't solve his own problem; he had to pay someone else to solve it…

He stood, not quite knowing how to act or were to stand. He paced for a little constantly looking over at the clock **10.53pm**. They said she would arrive at **11.00pm**. He had no doubt that she would but…. He was getting impatient. He decided he would assume the attitude he maintained in work, a high ranking pure blood, well paid and confident. It was a mask he was used to wear so it should be easy.

He shallowed, **10.57pm**. 3 minutes, although he thought they might have considered being a bit early, he was paying them enough.

He jumped internally as a knock came to the door. Three sharp but soft knocks that made his dick harden with anticipation. He walked towards the white door and turned the knob, opening it so the light slowly leaked in. A woman in a long dark brown trench coat, head scarf and glasses stood behind the door.

Her collar was pulled up to shield her face. "Mr. Dean", the woman asked with a hint of lust in her voice. His dick twitched in response to the sound. He had been careful not to give his real name, just a precaution.

"May I come in." said hooded woman in a seductive tone, although he couldn't see her face he imagined her lifting one eyebrow and giving him at little smirk. "Just on time." he said curtly, moving out of the way, although all he wanted to do was fuck her right on his door step. He'd never been affected by a woman like this before, getting unbearably hard just by her voice, but he guessed that was her whole point, to be everything he wanted. She walked slowly into the dark room, looking it over as I shut the door. "Should I turn on the light?" I said, unaware of her usual set up. "NO!" she said quickly and then seemed to recover herself. "No, that would ruin the mystery wouldn't it." Her voice when into a flirty low tone at that.

Hermione POV:

I arrived at the door number that matched the one on the text that Johnathan had sent me. I stared back down at my phone, making sure, I had heard a rumour of a girl who had arrived at the wrong room, and well… things didn't end up well for her after that. I straightened my coat and pulled my head scarf up closer around my face and knock my usual knock on the door, three sharp knocks, it was my signature and my regular customers always complemented it. All the girls had special signatures for their jobs, but I had the best ones.

I internal jumped as the door opened, I had gotten lost in my thought, I shouldn't have, I had a job to do. I looked up at the face of my employer for this evening. Handsome face, sharp jaw and cheek bones, pale hair and ….. gray eyes… I know those eyes….

"May I come in," I asked trying to regain myself. He moved away and said something after that but I didn't hear it I was too shocked. I couldn't believe it. I walked into the room, trying to collect my thoughts.

I stared around the room. A normal hotel room, four poster bed, TV, desk, sofa etc. "Should I turn on the light." He said. "NO!" I said a bit too quick, shit I have to keep calm, just finish the job. He had already paid and there were no returns in this business. "No, that would ruin the mystery wouldn't it." I said putting a hint of sex into my tone.

He was just another customer, looking for another cheap thrill, cancel that I wasn't cheap, a very expensive thrill. "So, Mr. Dean, what would you like me to do for you?" I asked as he shut the door and I walked towards him. I kept my silk scarf around my head so he couldn't see my face and I took full advantage of the closed door.

I dropped my trench coat reliving my body as I walked towards him. I walked with confidence, after all, I looked hot! I knew it and he knew it. I was wearing a pure black sheer corset with buttons that barely closed going down the front of my body, pushing both my breasts together.

The top of the corset cut off just at my nipples so you could see them if I moved just right. I wore a black sheer thong that barely covered anything under the bodice. The corset was connected to lace topped black stockings by velvet ribbons. Finally, my number was topped off with black stilettoes and a black bowtie around my neck.

Draco stared at me, lust in his eyes but unable to speak. I reached him and pressed my breasts up against his chest so you could see the top of my pink nipples poking out. "Any ideas?" I asked pouting, pulling myself closer to him. "No?, ok I'll help."

I took my wand from behind me and threw him across the room with a silent charm. His face was pure shock. Actually, this would be fun. I would finally get to fuck the sex god of Slytherin, he was all mine for tonight, and I would give him a fucking he would never forget.

I pulled him up so he was sitting on the wooden desk chair, the chair was perfect because it was cushioned for Draco but it also had no armrests so I could sit comfortably on top of him, I charmed ropes to wrap around his wrists and chest, bonding him to the back of the chair and making sure he couldn't move.

I smiled at his face as I tied a blindfold around his eyes. I finally removed my head scarf, shaking out my hair. I trailed my hand along his face and down his chest. "Is this what you had in mind," I asked bending down and biting his lip. "Not exactly." He replied and smirked as I pulled away.

I straggled his lap, resting my heels on the floor either side of the chair. And felt him grow hard, well harder, he had been hard the second I spoke in the doorway. Having that power over the famous Draco Malfoy was felt amazing, I didn't know it before but I had always wanted to do this and now…

I smiled again as I kissed and sucked his neck and collarbones, he tilted his neck so I could get better access. "Just sit back and enjoy." I whispered into his ear, nipping it was I pulled away. I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, one at a time, building the tension and his boner.

I moaned as I grinded against it and felt myself getting wet with the contact of his dick through the fabric. That was weird, my body never usual responded to clients but I wanted this as much as Draco did and I wasn't about to over think it. Eventually I got his shirt of. The soft material falling against our skin and then to the floor.

I began to undo my corset and pulled it off before returning to Draco's skin. I pressed my breasts against his chest, my nipples stroking against his, making us both moan. "Let me touch you." He breathed, I could see, he was struggling against the bounds. "I want to see you, touch you, feel you." He said a whisper. "No," I whispered back teasingly.

He groaned in frustration "But I'm the buyer and I should say what my stock does and what is done with it." He said teasing me back. I giggled a little. What the hell was that did I seriously just giggle for Draco, like for real? "What if your stock know what you really want," I said Getting off his and ditching the heels, crawling onto my knees in front of him. He groaned as I spread his legs and undid his pants take hold of his erect penis.

His breathing grew deeper as I started to stroke his, from top to bottom. Then with out hesitation I pulled all of him into my mouth. I was hard I admit, he hit the back of throat before he was fully in but I wanted to pleasure him as much as I could and my uncomforted didn't matter. I pulled his out again and began to kiss and lick along the tip, smiling at his grunts and moans.

I sucked as I took him deeper, drawing up and down, up and down. He was struggling against the bonds again, with just made me smile more, although from the sight of his hard dick, I wasn't going to last much longer myself. I need him inside me, something hard and big inside me, in and out, in and out. The Fantasy make me moan around his cock and the vibrations made him moan. I could take it anymore and before me cummed I let go and straggled him again. Pushing my thong aside, I rubbed his tip against my wet pussy and clit.

"Do it, please, I'm begging you. Put my hard dick inside you, I know you want me, I can feel how wet you are for me." His word make me yearn for him and I inserted him into me, moving down along his shaft. The feeling was incredible and I closed my eyes as the feeling grew. Moving myself up and down, again and again. I placed my hands on his shoulders and I ridded him, pulling deeper and faster into me. His moans and heavy breathed mirror mine, which were normally fake but Draco had something about him, the sex was… mind blowing, no mind fucking.

I could handle it anymore and fell over the edge, orgasming around him, no one had made me cum that quickly…. I sunk down a few more times before Draco also lost himself in me with a loud final moan. I rested my head on his shoulder and pathed for a bit, recovering my breath. His head rested on my shoulder as well and he kissed along my skin. After a few minutes I recovered myself and sat back up. Taking his out of me. I ruffled out my hair and and began to assemble my things again. Draco hearing the nose of clothing "Hey... what are you doing?" "Well this is how this thing works, we fuck, you pay I leave." I said still pathing alittle and looking for my coat in the dark. "Oh no." he replied in a dark voice. "I paid for an all nighter and I want my moneys worth." He said teasingly. My eyebrows rasied up, did Johnathan say anything about all night, he could have, it wasn't usual my thing but I looked down at my phone finding the tect about the job again.

" , Hotel Hilran, Room 467B, 11.00pm, 12 hours." I stared at the message, shit, how was I going to protect my identity now. "Ok, I see, but let's play a game, shall we." Said flirting again.

He raised and eyebrow, "What sort of game." Truth and Dare." I replied, "Dare he said without hesitation. "Ok, I dare you to not take off you blindfold all night." I said "Fine, now I dare you to untie me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back chapter 2, lets do this bitches**

I awoke to the tickle of breath on my neck and I slowly blinked my eyes open. I nestled closer to the warm body behind me, not quite sure of where I was but loving the embrace. It had been awhile since I had been embraced like this and I missed it, usually in my line of business my encounters lasted an hour or so, he had been my longest employer.

He... him... Draco. My eyes flew open, with the realisation where and more importantly who I was with. I quieted my breath, trying not to wake him. I slowly pulled my body away from his, missing his warmth as I did but continuing. He stirred and I paused, trying to keep still. He moaned and then his breathing grew heavy again. I Pushed one leg out of the covers and then the other, sliping out from under the sheet. I finally got out and stood in the morning light. I had done this dance many times before, tip toeing around the room, collecting my clothing, which were as usual thrown all over the room. I didn't bother putting back on my corset and underwear but instead putting them in the pocket of my trench coat, slipping it back on and putting my heels back on.

I looked around the room, trying to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, my eyes caught on Draco's sleeping figure in the bed. My eyes lingering on his beautiful face, and then roaming down to his bare chest. My stomach twisted at the idea of leaving him. This had never happened before, I was normally fine with leaving customers, glad even.

I did against my better judgment and grabbed the pen and paper for the table by the door and scribbled. "Had fun, hope you feel better now ;) H" I signed H on the spur of the moment, A daring move I know but I didn't care if he found out about me any-more, and anyway, anyone could be H. Hannah, Henrietta.

I opened the door and then closed it behind me, leaning against the hard wood, and slumping my bed against it. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to go down and order us breakfast, imagining the sunlight flooding in as we had breakfast in bed and then afterward he'd have me in bed. I let out a sign and stood again. Leaving probably the best fuck I'd ever had and leaving boy I had always wanted.

My heels clicked on the marble as I walked through the lobby, getting a few strange looks from the staff, they all new what I had done, they were well accustomed to it. The door boy winked at me as I walked out the doors and I smiled to myself, I must look awful. I hadn't got a chance to fix my hair or make-up as I left. I threw my hand out for a taxi and within a few seconds the bright yellow car stopped at my side and I climbed in.

"Wooster street, please," I said to the driver, He nodded and began to drive. I looked back out through the window, at the hotel I was leaving behind me.

"Busy night." said the driver with a smirk. "That obvious." I smiled back. Refocusing on my reflection in the glass and gasped at the state of my hair. There were knots all over my hair, curling around my head. It was a birds nest. I rummaged in my pockets for a bobbin, giving up on finger combing through the knots and tieing it into a messy bun.

Running my fingers under my eyes, removing the leftover make up and moving them along my lips, getting the lipstick. "Better?" I asked the driver. He nodded and put his eyes back on the road.

"What number." he asked a few minutes later. I looked out to the familiar street, "26" I said. "There's an ATM there, I can grab your money." I got out of the cab and walked over to the whole in the wall, pulling out my wand and tapped it saying "Alemorte." A $20 note came out of the machine and I grabbed it, leaning into the window and giving it to the driver, "keep the change." I smiled and walked towards my apartments door. I unlocked the door and pressed the button for the lift as I stepped into the main area.

I arrived at my door, the apartment was only 3 flights up, and I whispered to myself "Home sweet home." as I did the undid the locks. The door opened and I dropped my keys into the bowl that was placed beside the door, then walked into my living room and kick off my shoes. The familiarity of the actions comforted me. I rolled my shoulders and neck and walked towards my bathroom, hanging up my coat and stripping off my underwear as I walked. I turned on the shower, warming it up an watching as the steam filled the tiled room.

I looked in the mirror opposite the shower, pulling out my bun, and shaking out my hair. I stared at my reflection, I looked different some how, maybe I didn't maybe it was just psychological but I felt different. Turning on my music, I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away my worries. The song "Crazy in love" cover by the Eden project echoed around the bathroom.

I laughed to myself, the song seemed to be mocking me, I reach out a hand and changed the song to "I knew you were trouble" by Taylor swift, perfect. I sang along to the cheerful words as I washed.

The song changed to my ringtone and I turned off the shower and grabbed for my phone. The caller id displayed Johnathan's name. A flicker of worry ran threw me, but it should be ok. Johnathan regularly called me, it was probably another job for tonight. My stomach twist as I thought about going to another job. I shook myself mentally no Hermione wake up, you have a job to do, nothing should change just because of last night.

"Hey J," I said into the phone and was answered my a deep voice. "Hey, Hermione, what's up." "Nothing much, just finished a shower, yourself," I said

"Damn, I thought I'd join you," he replied with a laugh. I laughed back "Aww well, so what you got for me." I asked with a hint of worry. "Well, Athena wants to see you." I didn't reply.

Atheen ran my business, she'd taken me under her wing around a year ago when she had found me, dancing in a down town club. It was one of the lowest times in my life. I had just left Ron and moved to New York, hoping for a career in Law. After me and Ron broke up, i had turned away from the wizarding world and moved here. I had nothing at first. A shared run down room, a few CV's and a case of clothes. the typical girl moving to New York story.

Anyway, I had no luck with my interviews, they wouldn't even see me with no muggle education in Law. Of course, there was a wizarding community in New York but I had no interest in any of the careers they offered. Things had gotten bad 3 months in when my room mate threw me out because "she wanted the room to herself and her boyfriend."

So I was homeless, jobless and hopeless. I signed up for a job for waitressing in the club I ended up dancing in. The dancing gave more money and at that time I was desperate. That's when Athena found me when I was shaking my ass for some creepy old dudes. She made the job sound like a dream, it wasn't much, and it paid amazingly. I agree and turned my life around.

I hadn't seen her since, I mainly dealt with Johnathan, but if she wanted to see me it was serious.

"Everything ok?" I asked hesitantly "I think so, she said something about broadening your services, what ever that means." I sucked in a breath and calmed myself. "Ok when?" I asked


	3. Chapter 3

I meet her in a high-end afternoon tea room. I had worn a smart turquoise cocktail dress, with peacock style beading on the bodice.

The café had a number of tables what were all given privacy with colorful silk curtain that framed each table. "Would you like a table mam?" said a kind looking waitress at a reception desk by the door.

"Umm, no thanks, I'm here to meet my… friend, Ms. Hailee." Athena's regular fake name. The waitress looked down at her log book. "As yes, come this way please." She led me through the tables, weaving in and out until I saw her, sitting at the table against the back wall.

We reached the table and the waitresses pulled out my chair before I sat down. "May I get you anything mam." She said with a small notebook in her hand. "Emm… Apple and cinnamon tea please." She nodded and walked away.

"Hello Hermione, how is everything." I'm glad she started the conversation because I was never sure how to begin talking to her. What should I call her, do I go straight into the topic, and you know all that jazz.

"Good, thank you and yourself," I said sitting straight, I felt like she was my headmistress. "Good, good. Scone?" she said gesturing to a plate of fruit scones with cream and jams that were placed next to her.

I grabbed for one, starving. I hadn't eaten any breakfast that day half because I wasn't sure if we were going for breakfast and half because of my nerves. She took one herself, smoothly slicing it open and spreading jam and butter over it.

"So how was your job last night." She said, looking up at me through her lashes. I started panicking, could she know? How could she know? These questions began to get hysterical in my head. Ok Hermione, calm the fuck down, you don't do anything wrong,

"You got an amazing review." She smiled at me. I let out a mental "Thanks be to God!" This was probably obvious on my face because she smiled. "You looked worried. Anyway, that's not the reason I brought you here, so the thing is you always get good reviews and well, I wanted to give you a business proposition."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh." I was curious, she had said the same thing to me when she asked me to join her little business in the 1st place, what else could me so for her.

"Well yes, your grades as you would call them are off the charts, I've never had a complaint and well people just love you so I want to offer you an extra bit."

"So kind of like a promotion," I said smiling. I loved hearing that I was good at what I did; it had always been like that in Hogwarts, best in class, best in tests. Just hearing it sent a thrill through me.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked, though she already knew, nothing. I worked Monday to Friday. I was her's 5 nights of the week. "Nothing, why. What mischief are you planning?"

"Well, I have a friend… cancel that, a friend of a friend and he has an offer for you." She smiled. "I think you'll enjoy it."

"What kind of job," I asked, apprehensive. "You'd have to work with other girls, but most likely they'll just want you on your own. Mr. Tenor is having a party, a very special party, with a special type of entertainment."

"You don't need to be so vague, I get it, and he's having a fuck fest," I said smiling, she smiled back. "I knew you'd be my girl. Well yes, a fuck fest how you called it."

The conversation stopped as we say the waitress approaching with tea. "Your tea." She placed it on the table and left us to continue.

"Who is this Mr. Tenor?" I said I knew were a privacy contact with the customer but I want to see if she trusted me enough to tell me.

"Mr. Tenor is just a cover name," she said with a wink. "Obviously," I said back

"His true name is Duke Nicholas Helves, he's duke of England and it's his 22nd birthday. He special requested you; he got a recommendation from a close friend." She looked so proud of me.

"Does he want anything special?" I asked, Duke you know he would be used to getting things his own way and well he could be into like bondage or something.

"He's picked out outfits for you all; you'll get them when you arrive. Hermione, I know you're there for all there for all the guests but really I want you to pay special attention to Mr. Tenor." She said leaning into me. "You're a truly special girl and well your good at what you do, he might employ you full time, that would be amazing for a girl like you."

I was taken aback. I knew Athena trusted me and even was proud of me but to want the best for me and to give me advice to get out of her business was a different thing. "Thank you," I whispered. It was the only thing I could manage.

She stood. "Good talking to you Hermione and good luck tonight. I'll get Sebastian to send you the detail." She left me to finish my tea.

I walked the 30mins home, contemplating my situation. I was eager to go work at the party but I could stop the feelings I had gotten for Draco last night. At the end of the half hour, I had come to the decision to do exactly what Athena had told me to do and give all my time to Mr. Tenor.

The text came in at 3.00pm from Sebastian."78 Cherrybrook, Trost, New York, 8.00pm, follow all direction. Preparation before at location" I'd never had the follow all direction bit before but I knew what it meant. Whatever he/any of the guested asked me to do I would do. So kind of a Submissive thing... I guess.

The cab ride was a fortune but I got there at 7.15pm. I still had to get ready and I wanted to be early, maybe meet some of the other girls, and get to know what I was getting into. Literally ;)

The house the cab pulled over to was huge, not just huge Ginormous. It was old Hollywood style, painted a pale cream, with black curving balconies and decoration.

"Are you sure this is it," I asked. The driver looked down at the satnav that sat to the side of the steering wheel. "Yep, 78 Cherrybrook, Trost, New York, that's the address you gave me." He said. He looked at me through the mirror. "Something wrong?"

I took in a breath. "Nope. Thank you." I said handing him the money. My heels clicked on the footpath up to the house. Floral plants and bushes were placed along the black gate and then trailed up to the door, creating a beautiful canopy.

There was a caller at the entrance of the gates. I pressed the small button and the caller rang. "Name." said the voice. "Hermione Tesery," I said, I never gave my really second name just in case. "Yes, thank you, please come in." the voice replied.

My heels sunk into the gravel as I walked to the narrow path leading up to the hardwood door. A woman appeared to be walking towards me. "Hello, Hermione." Said the woman. She was all serious; white a gray pencil skirt suit and a tight bun. "Miss Tesery, come with me, YOU go through the side door." She said not looking up from her phone, then turning and leading me up the path that twisted to the side of the house. The YOU comment didn't go unnoticed and I disliked her as soon as she opened her mouth.

We arrived at a smaller hardwood door identical to the larger main entrance. "This way." She said and led me into a warm corridor lined with red carpet. "Go down the hall and then your second right." She said still looking down at her phone and then, turning to the right leaving me.

I felt every heavy step as I walked. I took a breath placed my hand on the door. "Lets do this shit." I said to myself and opened the door.


End file.
